


Unused What makes a Demon Chapter

by Thedragonslayr



Series: What makes a Demon Undertale AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Big Brother Flowey, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Blue Attacks (Undertale), Brother-Sister Relationships, Female Frisk, Final Corridor (Undertale), Forgiveness, Frisk Has Issues, Genocide Sans, Inspired By Undertale, POV First Person, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Post-Pacifist Route, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Rating: PG13, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Sans Being Sans, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Teacher Toriel, The Ruins (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, bamf!frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonslayr/pseuds/Thedragonslayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAKE SURE TO READ WHAT MAKES A DEMON FIRST</p><p>I wrote a lot of chapters before plans were changed. all these chapter were going to be in What Makes a Demon but I either rewrote it or thought it didn't fit in the story well.</p><p>The length will very because some of them were a single part of a chapter. some of them might end abruptly so I will put a note at the end saying were I was going with it</p><p>I don't have any solid posting schedule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unused What makes a Demon Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter was going to appear around chapter 4. It was originally going to foreshadow Frisk's past by her using sigh language. However, I felt it introduced pointless one time characters and didn't fit the story well

After school Papyrus had to go pick some things up at his art class so he took flowey and asked me to wait outside. As I’m walking to a bench that is right in front of the car and I see a little girl, looking around five years old, sitting on it. There are a few people arguing around her. 

“What’s going on?” I ask

One of the adults say. “This little girl is deaf and lost but we don’t know sign language so we can’t help her.”

“Why are you yelling?” I ask

“We are debating what to do.”

“Let me help.” I say and walk over to the girl crouched down and say in sign language. “Hello, what’s your name?”

Everyone looks at me in surprise and the little girl signs back. “Emily.”

I smile. “What a pretty name. Are you lost?” She just nods in reply.

“Do you have any idea where you parents are?”

She replies. “My mommy said I need to wait for her by the car. But a group of people came walk through and I got stuck in the middle of them and push around until I got lost.”

“Do you know which way that was?” I ask.

She points to her left. “Okay,” I says. “Let go find her, Here hop on my back.” I turn around a she wraps her arms around my neck and rest her chin on my head. I lift my hands up just enough that she can see it. “Hold on tight, I’m going to move really fast. Make sure to point out while car is your.”

I stand up and turn to the other adults. “Don’t worry I got this.” Before they can even reply I’ve already sped off. I here Emily scream but soon it is replaced with laughter. Not even ten seconds later she tilts her head to the side and I look and see a women looking around worried. I stop in front of her.

“Emily.” The women signs really fast. I crouch down and let Emily go. Emily runs over to the women and embraces her in tears.

The women turns to me and says in english. “Thank you for finding my daughter.”

“No problem.” I say. “I was waiting for my ride anyway, My name is Frisk by the way.”

“I’m Sarah.” The woman replies.

Suddenly I hear from a down the road. “HUMAN, HAVE YOU FINALLY USED MY ADVICE AND MADE SOME MORE FRIENDS?”

“Hi Papyrus.” I say. “I was just helping this deaf girl find her mom.”

“WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO SIGN LANGUAGE?”

I say. “I learned it a long time ago when I was a different person.”

Emily finally lets go of her mom and turn around to see Papyrus.

Papyrus walks up and signs to the girl. “HELLO TINY HUMAN, I’M PAPYRUS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID MY LITTLE SISTER HELP YOU.”

The little girl nods.

“WOWIE, FRISK IS GREAT HELPER, ALMOST AND GOOD AS ME. NEH HEH HEH.” 

‘Did he seriously just sign his laughter?’ I think to myself.

The mother picks up her daughter and places her in the car. “Thanks again.” she says.

“No problem.”

Then they drive off.


End file.
